Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-76678 discloses a hybrid vehicle having an engine, a clutch that disengageably engages an output shaft of the engine and an input shaft of a gear mechanism, and a motor generator that rotates in association with rotation of the input shaft. In a hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-76678, during an electric traveling mode in which the hybrid vehicle travels by a driving force of a motor generator, a clutch is disconnected, so that an engine and a driving wheel are disconnected, so that a friction loss according to rotation of the engine is reduced to improve in fuel efficiency. Meanwhile, during split traveling in which the hybrid travels by the driving forces of the engine and the motor generator, the clutch is connected.
In this hybrid vehicle, in order to suppress a loss according to a drag of a clutch during clutch disconnection, it is general to use a dry-type clutch. In this dry-type clutch, in order to suppress overheating of a clutch plate, traveling air is introduced into the clutch, so that the clutch plate is cooled.